


Twenty-Six Minutes

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: It’s a simple game, really. Touch the other person and you fail. Tonight is Scully’s turn to be in control, and Mulder is already close to breaking.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Twenty-Six Minutes

It’s a simple game, really. Touch the other person and you fail. It’s a game that Scully and Mulder enjoy playing. They take turns being the one in control and the one who is forbidden to touch.

Tonight is Scully’s turn to be in control, and Mulder is already close to breaking.

“Scully.” Her name is a low groan as his hands thread in the sheets beneath him.

“Yes, Mulder?” Scully purrs, teasing him, knowing exactly what is it that he wants.

“Touch me.”

“I am.”

It’s not a lie. Scully is _technically_ touching him, but they both know that Mulder doesn’t mean his chest.

He is stark naked on her bed, laying in a prone position on his back with Scully perched delicately alongside of him. She isn’t touching any part of him aside from her fingertips just barely stroking along his chest. Her touch is feather light, like a wisp of air breezing over his skin.

“Shit.” Mulder pants when she briefly presses harder, dragging her nail over one of his nipples before returning to her soft touch.

“You know what you have to do, Mulder.” Scully taunts. A smirk is already adorning her face, confident that he will break. After all, he is already begging to be touched and all that had happened was she had instigated the game and removed his clothing.

His eyes flash darkly at the teasing arch of her eyebrow, burying his hands deeper into the sheets in retaliation. “You’re not winning tonight."

It’s a lie. They both know it. The person who isn’t allowed to touch always ends up losing at some point. The pleasure gets too great. The anticipation becomes too hard to resist. The possibility of an earth-shattering orgasm too hard to deny.

The only question is: how long will the person last?

And it’s that part of the game that makes it so delicious because Mulder and Scully are nothing, if not, competitive. A timer rests on her nightstand, slowly ticking away, keeping strict track of how long it takes the person to give in and touch the other in pure desperation.

Scully currently holds the record. She resisted Mulder for thirty-two minutes a few weeks ago, but Mulder is determined to outlast her. His cock might hate him by the end, but goddammit he can’t let her win.

When she broke his record, she had gloated for the next few days. At the gym, in the office, at the grocery store. Anytime there was a timer, a mention of willpower, a comment about withholding pleasure for the benefit of results, Scully had sent Mulder a wicked and cocky grin.

_“Twenty more seconds! I know you have it in you!”_ Cyclist instructor at the gym.

_“Information gathering requires a strong willpower.”_ Incredibly dull presenter at a mandatory meeting at work.

_“Wait to eat your desert. It will be that much better if you do.”_ Mother to her son at a local diner on the outskirts of some remote town.

Mulder recites the moments in his mind as Scully continues her slow torture. As if noticing that Mulder is trying to distract himself, her fingers suddenly clamp over one of his nipples. The hard squeeze is enough to jolt Mulder back into present time and he grunts at the sensation.

“Take off your clothes.” He tries a different tactic. If he can get her naked she might not be able to resist him. Then he wouldn’t have to touch her at all and still get what he wants, to be buried deep inside of her pussy.

“Nice try, Mulder.” Scully smirks. “But I’m perfectly comfortable just like this.”

It’s another lie. They both know that. But it’s all a part of the game.

Scully will deny her own pleasure until Mulder caves. And then. _Oh, and then._ That’s when the winner gets their reward.

Her nail traces back down his torso and when she hits his bellybutton she detours, making sure to avoid gracing his cock that is hard and straining up against his stomach. Instead, she swirls her fingertips around his hip bone and watches as he shivers on the sheets.

When she can’t reach any further, Scully moves lower on the bed to place herself at his feet. She begins her trail once more, but this time starts at his ankles with both hands. As she hits his knees she pushes them apart and settles herself on her stomach between them. The action causes Mulder to groan and his cock twitches on his stomach.

However, Scully doesn’t touch his erection. No. Instead, she drops her lips to his inner thigh and licks a small pattern along his flesh. Her tongue dances like she would if his cock was in her mouth and Mulder has to reach up to grab the headboard to keep himself from wrapping his fingers in her hair.

“Not fair.” He breathes and feels her smile against his leg right before she raises herself higher and strokes the flat of her tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. The fact that it is facing up toward his stomach means that she doesn’t need to her hands to lick the entire underside of his shaft.

Mulder gasps loudly into the room and his hips shoot up off of the bed in surprise.

“Mmmm.” Scully moans with her lips around the tip of his shaft. “Fair?” She questions, watching him through her eyelashes while her tongue flicks against him.

Mulder turns to look at the timer on her bedside table. It’s only been eleven minutes and that is way too soon to cave.

“You’re playing dirty tonight.” He rasps out.

“You have no idea.” Scully purrs and waits until he is watching her with rapt attention before letting her spit drip out of her puckered lips and fall along his shaft.

The sound that Mulder makes is more of a growl than a groan and it hits Scully right between her legs. Sitting up on her legs, Scully shimmies her way off of the bed and grins at Mulder’s stunned reaction.

He perches on his elbows in confusion, watching as she backs herself up against her dresser before jumping onto it. She sits with her back against the mirror and meets his gaze across the room.

“I want to establish a new rule for tonight.” The slight tilt of his head lets her know she has his full attention. “You’re still not allowed to touch me, but you can touch yourself.”

His eyes dance with lust as hers gleam with mischief. He doesn’t break eye contact as he pushes himself to a sitting position and slides to the end of the bed, mirroring her stance across the room from him. The only difference being that his feet touch the ground while hers dangle against the dresser.

“One more thing, Mulder.” Scully smirks when his hand wraps around the base of his cock. “You’re not allowed to come.”

The expression on his face floods Scully’s panties and she has to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning. Torturing Mulder is going to be her undoing as well.

“You want me to edge myself?” His voice is incredibly deep and sultry, a side effect of his strained arousal.

“Yes.” Scully nods. “I want to see if you can control yourself while I watch.”

“Oh fuck.” Mulder groans, squeezing the base of his shaft.

It’s almost cruel what Scully is asking from him. She knows that her icy blue eyes unravel him. He told her as much one night while they made love. And now here she is, using that knowledge against him in the most delicious way possible.

It’s cunning. It’s wicked. It’s so _fucking_ clever and Mulder loves her for it.

He slowly drags his hand up his shaft, fingers collecting the spit she left on the tip of him, before moving back down again. He repeats the action a few times before grunting, needing more spit to make it truly pleasurable.

“Don’t.” Scully halts his movement as he brings his hand up to his mouth to spit in it.

Mulder looks at her confused once again. However, this confusion only lasts a few seconds before Scully tugs her skirt up a few inches on her hips. The sight of her freshly revealed thighs distracts Mulder and he forgets what he was intending to do.

That is, until Scully reaches under her skirt to pull her nylons down her thighs, lifting her bum off the dresser to guide them past her hips. As they reach her ankles, Scully kicks them off and spreads her legs.

“Come here. Don’t touch me.” Scully requests with a taunting warning.

Mulder moves without hesitation, standing just centimeters in front of her and Scully’s breath catches at the pure power she holds over him tonight. It’s a rush of adrenaline mixed with heartful feelings of trust and devotion.

Bringing her hand between her legs, Scully brushes her panties to the side and swipes her fingers through her wetness.

“Hands behind your back.” She is helping him to stay in control, not willing to stop their game just yet.

Once his hands are laced behind his hips, Scully moves her arousal covered fingers to his cock, smearing her wetness down his shaft. It results in a low moan from Mulder and she watches as his eyes close in pure ecstasy when she repeats the process.

“Watch me.” She whispers and when his eyes open again, she makes a show of bringing her fingers out of her panties, showing him her glossy digits before grabbing his cock.

“Fuuckkk.” Mulder draws out the syllables and takes a few steps back to remove her hands from his body. “If you keep doing that I’m going to touch you.”

Scully grins wickedly in response. “Sit back on the bed. Stroke yourself for me.”

Mulder drops back to edge of the bed and this time when he strokes his hand up his shaft he is wet and slick from her arousal.

“Scully, ohhh Scully.” He gasps and can’t restrain his movements to take it slow. He begins pumping himself eagerly under Scully’s watchful gaze.

Movement on the dresser draws his attention. Scully pulls her skirt up higher until it is bunched around her waist and she spreads her legs.

“Oh, you cheat!” Mulder hollers and has to let go of his cock to keep from coming. His eyes squeeze shut and he has to take a few calming breathes before reopening them because Scully truly isn’t playing fair.

Her panties are a silky dark green and Mulder knows that if her skirt wasn’t in the way that he would be able to see the lacey pattern along the waist of them. And he knows this, just like he knows the back of them cup her ass perfectly, because he is the one that bought her those fucking panties.

“You’re a cruel, cruel woman Scully.”

She flushes at being able to unravel him and feels wanton and sexy and delectable under his gaze.

“I’m soaked, Mulder. Can you tell?” Her hips wiggle until she is perched on the edge of the dresser and she spreads her legs wider for him.

The new angle means that Mulder can see everything and that includes the dark, wet spot soaking her panties.

And it’s that image that finally breaks him.

Mulder moves across the room before Scully can say anything. She expects him to pull her into a fierce kiss and yelps in surprise when he grips her hips, pulls her off of the dresser, and spins her around to face the mirror. His hand pushes between her shoulder blades until she is bent over top of it and she gasps loudly as he forcefully yanks her skirt off of her hips and down her legs. A rip is heard and Scully knows he has torn the zipper from its seams in his haste to remove her garment.

“Mulder!” She hollers.

“How dare you wear these panties.” He ignores her scolding tone and drops his right hand between her thighs, pressing against her sopping panties. “You’re a goddamn tease.”

“I don’t know… _ohhhh…_ what you’re talking about.” Scully taunts back with a soft moan as he pushes her panties to the side and brushes his fingers against her swollen folds.

“Liar.” He calls her out this time and slides his middle finger into her cunt.

“Oh my god.” Scully moans and arches her back further.

“You know I can’t resist you when you wear green.” Mulder groans in her ear.

“You can’t resist me in any color.” The smirk on Scully’s lips lets him know she is thoroughly enjoying his undoing.

Mulder groans low in his chest, but doesn’t argue with her. She is right, of course. He is completely and utterly whipped (as the kids say) and he isn’t ashamed to admit it.

Instead, he slips his hand out of her and adjusts her hips so that she is aligned with his cock. “I should buy you lingerie more often.” He comments, mostly to himself, before he glides into her cunt.

Both of them moan at the feeling of being joined and Scully pushes against the dresser to take him deeper after he stops moving. “More.” She breathes and Mulder is powerless to oppose her. His hips pull back and he slams home, embedding himself fully inside of her slick heat.

“Scully, fuck!” Mulder grunts. He watches his cock pump in and out of her a few times, one of her ass cheeks still perfectly framed by the lacey silk pattern of her panties even though they are tugged to the side. He can feel the side of them against his cock on each push forward and he is overwhelmed by the need to see more of her.

His hand reaches to thread in her hair, gripping her by the roots, and pulling until she is standing up. Her hips are still pressed into the dresser, her back arched to keep him inside of her, and her shoulders hitting his chest. With the height difference he cannot drive as deeply and she cries out when he slips out of her.

Using her foot, Scully manages to pull the bottom drawer of the dresser out and Mulder growls in eagerness when she steps onto it. The new angle allows him to drive back in deeply and his hand tightens in her hair.

“Is this what you thought about, Scully? When you put these panties on this morning were you thinking about how you could torture me?” Every few words are punctuated with a harsh snap of his hips, drawing little mewls and moans from Scully.

“Yes.” She gasps. “I wanted to win the game.”

Mulder groans and reaches across her chest with his free arm, fully trapping her in an arched position and making her vulnerable to his brutal fucking.

“Do you remember what I said when I bought you this underwear set?”

Scully doesn’t answer for a few beats as Mulder’s hips drive her into the dresser. Her hands grip the edge and her forehead falls against the mirror. “Yes.” She manages to gasp.

“Tell me.” Mulder demands and pulls her head off of the mirror by her hair again.

“Oh fuck.” Scully cries out. “You told me I was yours.”

“What were the exact words, Scully?” Mulder presses further.

“I don’t remember.” Her word is closing in around her as the pleasure builds. She is vaguely aware that they are knocking items off of her dresser as it bumps against the wall with his harsh intensity, but she doesn’t care. Her mind clouded by lust and her body is alive with pleasure.

“Think, Scully. What did I say?” Mulder growls, starting to lose the ability to speak as well. His cock is hard and throbbing between her vaginal walls.

“You said… _oh my fucking god …_ you said that my body belongs to you.”

“What else?”

Both of them are panting and Mulder quickly grabs her dress shirt and tugs. Buttons ping off the mirror and Scully cries out as the cool air rushes across her bra-clad chest. Mulder’s arm secures her waist to his hips and his other closes around a breast.

“Come on, Scully. What did I say?”

“Mulder, fuck!” Their bodies are hot and sweaty and she can feel her wetness coating her inner thighs as he grinds and thrusts into her. “You said that whenever I wore this set that I… _ohhhh…_ that I should be ready for a primal fucking.”

“That’s right. That’s fucking right.” Mulder grunts and tweaks a nipple over the flimsy material.

“Say it, Mulder.” Scully demands, her orgasm looming just out of reach.

He emits a rumbling in his chest before pushing her back over the top of the dresser, his body laying against her. He stops thrusting and instead grinds his cock deep inside of her body, dragging his hips against her ass.

“Say what, Scully?” He taunts her now and she shivers when his tongue licks her earlobe. “Say that you’re mine?”

“Yes.” She pants.

“I thought you didn’t like misogynistic statements of possession?”

“Never mind, don’t say it.” She rebuts even though he technically already has. “You’ve ruined it.”

He chuckles low in her ear. Before she can state her annoyance further, he pulls his hips back and slams in hard. He immediately establishes a fast and hard pace, breathing heavily at the endurance needed to pound into her so completely. The intent is clear. He wants Scully to come.

“Tight. Hot. Slick. And oh, so wet.” Mulder grunts with each pulse of his hips.

“I’m close.” Scully gasps, oh so ready for the pleasure to overwhelm her and flood her system. It builds and builds and builds and just as she is about to fly over the edge of her orgasm Mulder is gone. “No!” Scully cries out and tries to turn to draw him back inside of her, but he moves before she can.

His arms lock around her waist and he collects her in his arms, turning and throwing her onto the bed. Her body bounces, face down, and she startles at the change in location.

“Don’t move.” Mulder demands, climbing the bed behind her and pushing her onto her stomach.

“Mulder, please.” She is done playing. She wants to come and will beg if she has to.

Mulder slams back inside of her, the angle making her walls tighter, and his larger frame crushing her into the mattress. His lips land against her ear once more and he nibbles the lobe as his hips smack her into the bed with deep, hard thrusts.

“ _Mine_.” He growls, finally giving Scully what she wanted and it’s the deep gravel of his voice that sends Scully into her climax. Her walls constrict around his cock and flames of liquid heat flood her system.

“Oh god, Mul— .” She wails through the waves of pleasure, her body trembling under him as stars shoot behind her eyelids.

As he feels her walls clamp down hard on her body and her hands slam against the mattress, Mulder holds still. He knows to give her a moment after an orgasm as to not over-sensitize her body.

When her body finally sinks, exhausted against the sheets, Mulder begins to move again. At first he is slow, easing her vaginal walls to relax at the intrusion, but soon he is hammering into her hard and fast again.

“Mulder! Slow down.” Scully cries out, her body being ramped up too soon after such an intense orgasm.

“No.” Mulder grunts and bites the back of her shoulder, his hands bracing against her hips to keep her pinned to the bed. Her legs are outstretched against the sheets and she is helpless against the onslaught, unable to gain any leverage to retaliate.

“Oh my god.” Her hands reach down to grab his wrists, needing something to brace herself on. Her cheek is turned against the bed and she tries to take a deep breath as Mulder uses her body to chase his own pleasure.

Later she’ll be impressed that he lasted this long, but right now she can’t think of anything except for how he is splitting her in two. His cock feels hard and thick and long inside of her aching sex and she is trembling beneath him.

“Come with me again, Scully.” Mulder rasps against her ear.

“Need more time.” She pants and knows that Mulder doesn’t have much stamina left.

“Goddammit.” He growls, one of his hands pushing roughly under her hip to find her clit. When he does, his touch is rough, hard, and demanding against her sensitive nub. “Come, Scully.”

And she does. A scream rips from her throat and she is vaguely aware that Mulder’s own shout of pleasure accompanies hers. She feels his cum shoot inside of her and it only draws more gratification from her body. His thrusting never waivers, just becomes deep and swallow as their orgasms consume them.

When they are both spent, Mulder collapses against her, throwing some of his weight to the side of her hip to keep from crushing her small body.

Both are panting, sweaty, and sticky from their joined efforts.

“Jesus, Scully.” Mulder chuckles softly when he regains feeling in his limbs and rolls himself off of her.

She moves to follow him and notices that her bra is twisted across her chest, the cups no longer concealing her breasts. His frantic thrusting against the mattress had driven her higher and pushed her bra under her chest.

Mulder chuckles, watching her try to twist it back into place. “Just take it off.”

“You don’t want to fuck me in it again?”

A groan slips from his throat and he tugs her until her chest is hovering above his mouth. The action forces her to plant her hands above his head and her hips lean into his body for support.

“You really are a tease when you want to be.” He mumbles before drawing her down to suck her nipple into his mouth through the material of her bra.

“Twenty-six minutes.”

Her reply earns her a harsh bite to her nipple and soon she is thrown onto her back, Mulder’s face between her thighs. She is getting eaten out like it’s his last meal on earth and she makes a mental note to herself to tease him more often.


End file.
